Mecha Pirates
167,000,000Edward D. Sasaki, Lothar D. Asphel }} The Mecha Pirates are an up and coming Rookie Pirate Crew sailing in Paradise. The group was created in the West Blue by three best friends and mechanics originating from . Jolly Roger Crew Members Organization The Mecha crew have a simple hierarchy, the Captain at the top, and a Vice-Captain. However, this doesn't mean they rule over others, as every member is treated as an equal, and have command over their respective roles in the crew, even above the captain. Even though Jack and Rogers are equal in strength and authority, Rogers inserted himself as Vice-Captain, given the more reckless nature of Jack and their captain. Jack himself agreed, as Rogers's level headed attitude would help guide both him and Sasaki. Territories Crew Strength The Mecha Pirates, while being a small and rookie crew, boast an impressive array of strength and skills. Prior to entering the Grand Line, the Captain garnered a 80,000,000 starting bounty. He is strong enough to defeat a mercenary worth 79,000,000 by bashing his head in into the ground. He's also capable of blasting a pressurized air wave with a swing of his hammer, tearing through several buildings and defeating dozens of mercenaries along with it. The other two starting members, even if they don't possess a bounty as of yet, are quite strong and dangerous, being equal in strength as their captain. One of their members, Lao Jack, even sailed with the Happo Navy for a while, and the other, Takeshi Rogers, served as a member of Kano's army. Both of these members are capable of using the Hasshoken technique, and have created their own variants which they regularly employ. Their first addition after entering the Grand Line, is a pirate who managed to earn a bounty of 35,000,000 by his lonesome, and was capable of fighting a Marine Captain and Lieutenant simultaneously, while taking down dozens of Marines at the same time. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Bounties Ships History The crew was officially formed in June of 1576. Originally, the three starting members each we're going to form their own crew's, but later decided to sail together, and would fight amongst each other to decide who would be captain. After three days of non-stop fighting, the trio were near equal in strength, but Rogers withdrew from the fight, letting Jack and Sasaki to duke it out for captainship. Another day passed, and while neither could take down the other, Jack also stepped down, as it wasn't in his ambition to become Pirate King, but the greatest shipwright in the world. With that, Sasaki became captain, and Jack and Rogers became his right and left hand. Later, they were seen in Mercenary Island, gathering information about the mystery mercenary, and destroying towns and beating up mercenaries. Trivia *The crew has two members of the Oni Tribe. *Both Oni also are bearers of the middle "D" initial. *The three starting members of the crew are childhood friends and also mechanics. *While Jack and Rogers have received formal combat training, they've yet to defeat Sasaki in a sparring match. *Their ship's name is a direct reference to the Mecha anime "Neon Genesis Evangelion". *Lao Jack is the only human on the crew. *The crew's idea and concept was developed by User:Allmightykhan. References Category:Rookie Crews Category:Paradise Pirate Crews